


riptide

by infinity1213



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Office Sex, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity1213/pseuds/infinity1213
Summary: The Office Hook Up Au:Or the one where Raven and Lexa should have hooked up a long time ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. I love this pairing. I was really inspired by Taylor Swift's version of Riptide.

To say Lexa's day had been going to shit would be an understatement. Not only was she on her fifth business call of the day, but her assistant Aden was also out with a bad case of the flu. Not once in Lexa's five years of working for Trikru Associates and Co. had she seen Aden get sick or even show any signs of slowing down. He had been the perfect assistant since the beginning, knowing Lexa's needs before even she did. Him being out for the day left a blow in Lexa's well-tailored routine, one that she was acutely aware of.

To make matters worse it seemed that Lexa's computer wasn't working, the computer a perfect replica of one from the 90's. She was probably lucky that it even started up at this point.

She gave a massive smack to the side of the old artifact, the same way Monty, the office's miracle IT guy, did on countless occasions. For a second it spluttered letting out an almost hiss of life, but in an instant, it was gone leaving the screen a blank canvas. The special keyboard functions she witnessed Aden do a million times did nothing for the old piece of junk leaving Lexa frustrated and ready to rip out her hair or if she saw an intern chewed out.

"Mrs. Azgeda," Lexa said smoothly into the receiver of the phone, no trace of the previous frustration to be heard, "It seems that I'm having some computer difficulties. Would it be possible to pick this up at a later time?"

Nia Azgeda let out an obnoxious response, one that Lexa Woods could care less about, and if it weren't for the fact that both Trikru and Azgeda Inc. worked together on multiple occasions there would be no reason to entertain the mundane woman but alas it was part of her job to play nice, a fact that her sister had no problem reminding her.

The first thing Lexa did when she got off the phone was call out to the replacement secretary of the day, Maya. She was a lovely young woman, someone that had potential but Lexa didn't have enough time in the day to focus her energy on and run a multi-billionaire company. So after the third coffee order of the day that Maya had inevitably messed up, she felt it was best to let the woman handle the simple tasks of her day.

Leaving Lexa severely uncaffeinated.

"I need you to get the IT department down here right now," Lexa addressed Maya, watching as the young woman couldn't quite catch her eyes, not an uncommon occurrence from her employee's. "Specifically Monty."

She dismissed Maya, watching in a slow satisfaction as Maya scurried as quickly as possible.

The reputation that Lexa held around the office was one of legends, not only did Lexa possess and almost commandeering presence, prompting the nickname from her subordinates "The Commander," she was one of the hardest workers, being the first person in the office and the last one to leave. She held a no-nonsense policy, one that no one ever dared to cross. She was feared and respected, leaving a competitive and exciting workplace for the people that worked for her.

"Did someone call for a Mechanic?" The Cheshire grin of one Raven Reyes called out, leaning against the door with a smug look.  
"You seem real tense boss," Raven says, mouth curling into a familiar smirk. The same smirk that could make Lexa feel things that weren't appropriate, weren't appropriate for the workplace, and maybe not even for her bedroom.

That was the effect of Raven Reyes on Lexa Woods.

When Lexa had hired the promising Mechanic two years ago there was an almost electric connection from the start. Raven was never phased by Lexa's cold demeanor and was the pull to Lexa's push. Both working together on multiple projects and getting closer and closer during those late nights at the office.

Lexa tried to pretend to be annoyed, but Raven noticed the slight twitch of Lexa's mouth, the telltale sign that Lexa was pleased to see her, and Raven's insides fluttered with pleasure at the sight of emotion.

"Monty out?"

Raven shrugged, chuckling, "I think hooking up with Jasper in the supply closet, figured I would save our oh so fearless leader."

Lexa arched a brow, leaving the information for a later date, and dryly replied, "How kind."

Raven moved around the office easily, pulling her bag of tools with her. She did the same steps as Lexa had done, banging on the Computer screen with a pop, typing a bunch of keys on the keyboard, but like Lexa's luck nothing was successful.

"Huh?" Raven said with a huff, "I think it's safe to say you finally broke it."

"Am I hearing that Raven Reyes finally can't fix something?" Lexa teased, their natural banter relieving some of the tension Lexa had been feeling all day.

Raven let out a scowl, "I can fix anything." She glared, "Why haven't you gotten a new one anyway? The whole office got an upgrade years ago, but you're still working with this clunker." She gave it a hard part for emphasizes.

Lexa coiled, remembering just who gave it to her, "It was Gustus.." Lexa trailed off, only to go rigid, and Raven was hit with the realization of the name of the former CEO. He was the one who gave Lexa a chance, adopting her when she was younger, and Raven knew how much Lexa cared for the man who had stepped up and been a father to her.

"You sentimental fool," Raven teased, watching as Lexa went softer, "There are worse things to be in this world," Lexa said quietly, seriously, the air tighter somehow than it was previously.

Raven wished to reach out for Lexa, and maybe she would if she knew her advances would be returned, the moment interrupted with the arrival of Maya.

"Ms. Woods, Mrs. Azgeda is on line one," the beeping of the conference call going off, Lexa gave a tight smile, thanking the young receptionist.

Raven with new vigor went to work, her motivation to fix the clunker seeping into her. She watched Lexa quietly from her place by the computer desk, typing random keys without much thought as her attention was focused more on Lexa in her element, watching with fascination as Lexa bartered with Nia Azgeda as if it was her sole purpose in this world. It was a sight to behold, a sight that in Raven's darkest hours could be admitted as attraction. She loved the heave of Lexa's chest as she argued passionately, the way Lexa would lick her lip carelessly as words spewed out of her mouth, she was beautiful, and Raven knew it with all her worth.

Minutes later Raven came to a stand still, Lexa was sitting at her desk in front of the computer, which wasn't usually a problem but Raven needed to get to the tower which was under the desk. She knew there would be severe consequences if Raven dared interrupt Lexa's important phone call.

She crouched down, holding onto the mahogany desk for support, nothing but the best for Lexa, Raven thought with a smirk. Raven could bet that this desk cost more than her rent.

Lexa looked on bewildered, "What are you doing?" she hissed, holding the receiver to her shoulder.

"I need to get to the tower," Raven pointed to the object to which Lexa let out an irritable sigh, "Just hurry up."

Lexa didn't want to think about the fact that Raven was underneath her desk, but more importantly between her legs. The skirt she was wearing doing nothing to hide the goosebumps Lexa felt at the engineer being so close. It was getting too much for Lexa to handle, having the engineer so close in proximity, and she couldn't imagine what would happen if she happen to open her legs a little bit. If Raven would recognize the invitation for what it was.

Raven underestimates how tight the space is and before she knows it the hand that's holding onto the desk steady is suddenly on flesh---

warm, warm, flesh.

Lexa buckles under the new touch, the feeling of a hand landing softly on the inside of her thigh throwing her off. She's paralyzed by the unfamiliar touch, biting her lip to stop an embarrassing moan from letting out.

She's the Commander, Lexa Woods, she can't come undone because Raven Reyes is touching her.

Raven has two choices to make: take her hand away or do what's she wanted to since she first landed eyes on Lexa.

She parts Lexa's legs easily, her body hyper aware that any minute Lexa could stop this, and for the first time since getting under the desk she looks up only to be met with most expressive green eyes she's ever seen.

Their beautiful, and Lexa is looking at her with as much want as Raven feels. "May I?" Raven barely whispers, afraid to break the moment, but she needs Lexa's permission, always.

Lexa nods, her throat dry, Nia's is still rambling on through the line, but all she can fixate on is the beautiful mechanic in between her legs.

Raven places a barely there kiss in between Lexa's thighs, nipping playfully at the heated skin, and moves skillfully up to Lexa's panties, sliding them down slowly, carefully, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. Raven finally milks in the sight before her, Lexa parted and exposed for Raven's profit, "Jesus," Raven mutters low, her faces inches away from Lexa's core. She watches in fascination as Lexa drips a little onto the same thighs Raven just marked, and before she can think about anything else she has her mouth on Lexa's cunt, taking an experimental lick. Lexa tastes so good, better than anyone Raven has ever the pleasure of doing this with, and she licks harder causing Lexa to bite her bottom lip to be quiet.

Lexa takes the hand that isn't holding the phone and threads it into Raven's head, begging her to continue. Raven's licks become more forceful, finding a rhythm that already has Lexa's edge building. Lexa doesn't expect to be on edge this quick but all of sudden she feels her legs starts to shake; she's so close. "Fuck," Lexa mutters low, the feeling of Raven's tongue tracing Lexa's clit, her hand gripping Raven's head forcefully, pushing Raven's tongue deeper into her cunt. It's the perfect amount of pressure and before Lexa knows it she's falling over the edge with Raven's face riding her cunt.

She lets out a louder "Fuck," the moment she comes down from orgasm, the heat of their actions glistening on her skin.

"Excuse me?" An icy voice asks.

_Oh shit. Nia._

Lexa doesn't really care in this moment, doesn't care about the consequences, and promptly hangs up on Nia. 

There's silence for a few minutes, not awkward but one of careful wonder. When Lexa finally says what's she wanted this whole time. 

"Raven?"

Raven looks at her curiously, "Yeah?" 

"Kiss me."

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and chat with me at http://rilayamechanic.tumblr.com/
> 
> or send me any prompts you guys have for this pairing or other pairings. 
> 
> Thanks xx


End file.
